Un viaje a 1995
by AlennaBlack
Summary: En un accidente inesperado, Ted, James, Albus, Rose y Scorpius acaban en el año 1995, donde el gran Harry Potter esta cursando 5º curso, junto a sus amigos y Draco Malfoy. Humor, aventura y muchas sorpresas para los cinco nuevos estudiantes de el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechizería. ( Hay Scorse ).


Capítulo 1 : Una luz

13 de Septiembre del 2022

En Hogwarts hacia un bonito día soleado con una brisa fresca que recorría los pasillos de piedra del colegio, en el cual, dos chicos corrían para no llegar tarde a clases. El primero era un chico de estatura media y delgado, con el pelo azabaches, unos ojos verdes, y sobre sus blancas mejillas, unas pequeñas pecas. El segundo era más alto y de complexión fuerte, con pelo rubio casi blanco, ojos grises y piel pálida.

- Esto es por tu culpa, si no me hubieras tirado mi despertador al lago ahora estaría en clase y no aquí, corriendo para no llegar tarde, que sepas que me vengaré. - En mi defensa diré que lo hice por tu propio bien. Ese despertador siempre te levanta demasiado pronto y como tu piel es tan pálida luego te salen ojeras y te dan ganas de estrangular al maldito amigo que hace que te levantes pronto para ir a clases y esperar otros cinco minutos a que llegue el profesor porque se le ha olvidado nuestros exámenes. - Acabó gritando y con el ceño fruncido.

- Scor, lo siento, no sabía que sentías eso sobre el despertador y tus queridas ojeras, sabes que para rencompensarte, le diré a Rose que te gusta. - Dijo con una sonrisa malvada.  
- ¡No me gusta Rose! Y si me quieres hacer un regalo no te compres otro despertador y no me vuelvas a levantar con un Aquaeructo.  
- No me dejaste otra opción, deberías de darm...  
Se callaron rápidamente al entrar a la clase y ver que todavía Slughorn no había venido, se sentaron en la única mesa que quedaba, en primera fila. Scorpius hizo una mueca al ver que al lado de Rose estaba Derek Hamilton coqueteando con ella, un ídolo para las chicas de Gryffindor, aunque no tanto como James.  
- Scorpius, si sigues poniéndote rojo parecerás un tomate con una peluca oxigenada. - Se río Albus  
- Idiota.  
Después de la clase, unas miradas asesinas a Hamilton y una Rose incomoda por el baboso de su compañero, la chica se dirigió a sus dos mejores amigos. Se fijó en que Albus se estaba riendo y Scorpius enfadado, _seguramente Al le ha echado otro Aquaeructo a Scorpius por haberse quedado dormido_ pensó.  
- Hola chicos, ¿Porque tu te estas riendo y tu estas malhumorado?  
- Si Scor, dile a Rose porque estas tan malhumorado. - Su sonrisa malvada volvía a estar en su cara como una marca de Slytherin.  
- Es que... hemos llegado tarde.  
- A ti eso nunca te a importado. - Río Rose - Creo que incluso a veces buscas una escusa para no ir a clases. ¿Venga dime por que?¿Son cosas de hombres? - Preguntó inocentemente.  
- Basta de tantas preguntas y no, los hombres no tenemos "cosas de hombres" - Dijo enfatizando lo último. - Pero nos podrías decir tu que hacías con Hamilton de compañero. - añadió, elevando las cejas.  
- ¡Como te atreves a espiarme!¡No soy una niña pequeña, si quiero que Hamilton sea mi compañero lo sera, y si quiero que sea algo más que eso, también lo será como que me llamo Rose Weasley!¡Te ha quedado claro, rubio oxigenado!  
- ¡Perdona, prefecta perfecta, pero no te espiaba, era imposible no ver como ese cretino estaba pegado a ti como una lapa y tu, le dejabas! - Scorpius ya estaba rojo de ira, al igual que Rose. - ¡Y puede que yo sea un rubio oxigenado pero parece que te has echado ketchup por todo el pelo!  
- ¡Petrificus Totalus! - Los dos chicos se quedaron totalmente petrificados - Bien, ahora quiero que cuando os descongele volváis a ser los Scorpius y Rose pacíficos que conozco para ir como personas normales al lago ¿de acuerdo? - Dijo Albus como si fuera una rutina (que lo era).  
Al despetrificarlos no dijeron nada, aunque ya lo decían todo sus miradas asesinas hacia el Potter. Llegaron al lago y se sentaron bajo un árbol, ahora charlando sobre el partido de quidditch de la semana pasada, Ravenclaw contra Slytherin, ganó Slytherin gracias a Albus, que atrapo la snitch lo suficientemente rápido como para que al equipo solo marcara un par de puntos.  
- La verdad es que fue un buen partido, rápido, pero bueno - Dijo Scorpius - Solo me dejaste marcar 10 puntos. Eso señor mío, fue una grosería.  
- La próxima vez te dejare más tiempo para que marques 20 si lo necesitas. - Dijo divertido.  
- Adivinad que es esto - Dijo Rose tendiéndoles un frasquito con un líquido de color azul turquesa.  
- Una poción.  
- No me digas Scor, no lo sabía - Dijo sarcásticamente Rose  
- Rosie - Hizo una pausa cojiendo de la mano a Rose, que se sonrojo - pues ya lo sabes. - Terminó, riéndose de la pelirroja y como el contacto con un chico que no fuera de su familia le hacia ponerse roja tan rápidamente.  
- Estúpido - Dijo pegandole al rubio, que puso una mueca de queja.  
- ¿Que es? - Preguntó Albus examinándola.  
- Es una poción potenciadora. - Dijo orgullosa - He tardado tres meses en hacerla, pero ha valido la pena, la pienso usar para la recordadora que me regaló Neville.

En la otra punta del castillo, concretamente en el Gran Comedor, estaban tres chicos con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara, mirando a los últimos alumnos de Slytherin que cojian algo de comer.  
- James, esto va ser... - Intentaba decir Fred  
- Lo se, impresionante, esta broma pasara a la historia. - Dijo orgulloso James, desde la mesa de Gryffindor  
- ¡Empieza la cuenta atrás! - Gritó Greg (Finnigan) - cinco...cuatro...tres...dos...uno...  
Y todos los que habían cojido algo y le hubieran dado un mordisco o bebido, empezaron a sentir algo en el estomago, era como una sensación que quería salir, literalmente, por que de pronto todos los Slytherin vomitaron un líquido de color amarillo junto con unas babosas rojas. Para mejorarlo, el pelo se les entorno de un rosa chicle. Los alumnos miraban aterrorizados a los merodeadores, mientras ellos estaban en el suelo llorando de la risa. Cuando se incorporaron, aún con lágrimas en los ojos observaron el espectáculo, unos intentaban beber agua y otros iban corriendo a la enfermería.  
- Esto ha sido un éxito. - Dijo Fred con una gran sonrisa.  
- Me recuerdan a Teddy, se le ponía el pelo rosa cuando estaba delante de Victoire y se ponía nervioso.  
Un prefecto de Slytherin entró en el Gran Comedor, aunque se quedo paralizado por el espectáculo, rápidamente encontró con la mirada a los causantes riéndose y puso el ceño fruncido. Sacó su varita y con un solo moviminto volvio el pelo de sus compañeros de casa a su estado original y ayudó a llevarlos a la enfermería, no sin antes mandarle miradas asesinas al trío.  
- Bueno, fue divertido mientras duró. - Tras decir estas palabras Gred se iba a ir a la sala común, seguido de Fred.  
- Esperad, mirad lo que tengo.  
- James, lo siento mucho pero soy heterosexual, y no te ofendas, pero no quiero relaciones sexuales contigo ni aún siendo gay. - Dijo Fred en tono divertido, provocando las risas de sus amigos.  
- Idiotas ¡tengo un giratiempo! - Contesto con su típica sonrisa traviesa.  
- ¿¡Donde lo conseguiste!? - Gritó emocionado Greg.  
- Del despacho de mi padre, no se como aún no se a enterado de que le he cogido el mapa, la capa y ahora el giratiempo.  
- Bueno, lo siento pero tengo que hacer el trabajo de Encantamientos, es para esta tarde.  
- Te acompaño Greg, yo tampoco lo he hecho. - Dijo Fred, cabizbajo.  
- Por una vez que hago los deberes, y vosotros no los hacéis. - Dijo James.  
- Adios, Cornamenta 2 - Le gritó Fred antes de desaparecer por la puerta del Gran Comedor.  
James caminó por los pasillos sin rumbo, hasta que vio desde una de las cornisas una mancha azul que caminaba. _Ese solo puede ser él_ pensó dirigiéndose hacia esa mancha.  
- ¡Teddy! - Gritó  
- ¡James, pequeñín, cuanto has crecido! - Dijo pasándole el brazo por el cuello y emborotandole el pelo.  
- ¡Hey, que me despeinas viejo!  
James y Ted caminaron hacia el lago, hablando sobre porque estaba aquí, la cuestión era que tenía que entregarles unos papeles a McGonagall, y que la profesora le permitió estar en Hogwarts un rato para visitar a la familia. Al llegar al lago, vieron a Albus, Severus y Rose sentados en círculo con un caldero del tamaño de una lampara de mesa en el centro.  
Se acercaron y cuando los tres vieron a Ted la cara se le iluminó. Se levantaron y le dieron unos fuertes abrazos.  
- ¿Que tal Scor? ¿Ya le has dicho a Rose que te gusta? - Dijo Teddy en un susurro con una sonrisilla en los labios.  
- ¡Que no me gusta! - Susurró  
- ¿Que haces aquí? - Preguntó Rose curiosa  
- Una misión de auror, pero me puedo quedar un rato. Por cierto ¿Que estais haciendo?  
- Es una poción potenciadora, la vamos a usar con una recordadora.  
Rose empezó a prepararla mientras James hacia reír a su hermano y a sus dos amigos con anécdotas sobre la vez que Bill pilló a Victoire y Teddy enrollándose en La Madriguera. Por casi mata a su yerno, pero por suerte estaba ahí Fleur para tranquilizarlo y hacer que Teddy saliera vivo de aquella.  
- ¡Ya esta lista! - Dijo Rose, feliz por haber heredado la inteligencia de su madre. - ¡Venid los cuatro!  
Todos se pusieron al rededor del caldero pero justo cuando Rose iba a tirar su recordadora dentro se oyó un grito de Ted  
- ¡James Sirius Potter!¡Que haces con el giratiempo de tu padre! - Dijo sacandoselo del bolsillo de la túnica. - Es muy peligroso tenerlo, y más tu, con esto no se jue...  
Entonces el giratiempo se le resbaló de las manos, yendo a parar al caldero y a sus aguas azul turquesa, de el cuál salio una luz blanca que les envolvió a los cinco, dejándolos inconscientes rápidamente y haciendo que desaparezcan junto a la luz.

13 de Septiembre del 1995

Hoy era un día cualquiera para cualquier alumno de Hogwarts, una tormenta había llegado hasta la escuela, los truenos resonaban por los pasillos y los rayos se reflejaban en las paredes con su luz eléctrica. Dumbledore prohibió salir fuera en medio de esta tormenta y suspendió el partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin, haciendo que todos los alumnos de ambas casas se quejaran, sobretodo unos gemelos pelirrojos. Harry y Ron almorzaban tranquilamente, junto a Ginny, que tenia El Profeta en la mano.  
- Seran imbéciles... Voldemort a vuelto y el Ministerio se conporta como si nada.  
- Ginny, hoy nos han quitado la oportunidad de ganar a Slytherin, no empeores el día. - Dijo Ron mirando a Harry.  
- Ronald por si no lo sabías estoy tan afectada como tu de no haber machacado a Malfoy pero ¡No lo pagues conmigo vale! - Ginny termino sacando el carácter de las mujeres Weasley.  
Mientras Ron se intentaba esconder de su hermana, Harry se fijó en que Hermione se ponía al lado de su amigo hecha una furia, con una carta en la mano.  
-¿¡Sabeis que!? ¡Ahora Umbridge es la inquisidora de Hogwarts, el Ministerio se esta descontrolando y Dumbledore no hace nada, tenemos que intervenir Harry! -Gritó histerica Hermione moviendo los brazos exageradamente.  
- Hermione, lo mejor sera hablar con Dumbledore y ver lo que podemos hacer, ademas, en estos tiempos lo mejor es que nos mantengamos tranquilos y ...  
- Eh, Harry, te acuerdas cuando en primero te dije que Herms estaba loca. - Dijo Ron con un trozo de pollo en la boca.  
- ...Atentos, si pasa algo El Profeta no dudara en publicarlo.  
- Sabes creo que sigue loca, pero más de lo que estaba antes, ahora esta todo el día enfadada.  
- ¡Ron, estamos hablando de algo serio! - Contesto Hermione pegándolo en el brazo.  
- ¡Ay! Vale, vale.  
Siguieron hablando dejando el tema de lado y hablando sobre los TIMO's, y sobre como Umbridge estaba haciendo que la escuela fuera un Infierno. Después llegaron Fred y George, quienes después de hacer unas bromas a los Slytherin, se sentaron junto a Harry y luego todo el Gran Comedor estaba lleno de estudiantes hambrientos y la mesa de los profesores llena. Todo iba tranquilamente hasta que apareció una luz a lo alto del techo. Muchos, asustados, gritaron y se taparon la vista por la fuerte luz mientras los profesores apuntaban hacia aquella brillante bola de luz.  
- ¡Llevad a los alumnos a sus salas comunes! - Dijo Dumbledore  
McGonagall sacó a todos los alumnos en menos de un minuto, incluyendo a un Harry con demasiadas preguntas. Al asegurarse que los prefectos cumplían su deber, volvió al Comedor y cerró las puertas con la varita, luego, al igual que todos los otros profesores apuntó a la blanca luz. No pasaba absolutamente nada durante tres minutos, los profesores especulaban por descubrir que era eso. Hasta que, la luz se volvió del tamaño de un bladger y produjo una leve explosión que hizo que los profesores se taparan los ojos por la fuerte luz.  
Cuando notaron que la luz se apagó vieron a cinco figuras caer al vacio inconscientes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- ¡Por Merlín que era aquello! ¿Nos estaran atacando? - Dijo Ron tirándose de sus pelos color pelirrojo.  
- Es imposible, todos los alumnos, fantasmas y cuadros estaban por los pasillos, se habría visto. Además, dudó que hayan saltado la seguridad de Hogwarts así como así.  
- Hermione, los mortífagos no son tontos, a lo mejor han encontrado la manera de... - Paró Harry, sin ese brillo en los ojos que tenía el niño de once años que era antes. - encontrarme.  
- No lo permitiremos Harry, además si Dumbledore sabe que hay mortífagos - Empezó George.  
- Dudamos mucho que ganen al viejete. - Termino Fred con una sonrisa.  
- Supongo que tenéis razón - Sonrío Harry.  
- Y si no allí estará Ginny para hacer que corran despavoridos.  
Todos rieron por el último comentario de Ron, aunque tuviera cara de miedo. Después se fueron a sus habitaciones teñidas de escarlata y oro. Ron tuvo que empujar su montaña de ropa sucia al suelo para acostarse, Harry, al contrario, era más ordenado, recordaba la conversación con Sirius antes de volver a Hogwarts.  
_- Harry, entiendo que los eches de menos, es injusto que yo haya pasado tanto tiempo con ellos y tu no._  
_- Gracias Sirius, no solo por lo que has hecho por mí, si no también por lo que hiciste por ellos._  
_-¿Sabes? Los ojos no son lo único que heredaste de Lily, tu carácter también es el de ella. Eres más responsable que tu padre cuando tenía tu edad. Aunque, James no tuvo que pasar por lo que estas pasando ahora. Recuerda, siempre estarán aquí. - Dijo Sirius señalandole el corazón._  
_- Adios, Sirius. - Contesto Harry dándole un abrazo._  
_- Hasta Navid..._  
- ¡Harry!  
- ¡Que, que!  
- Te estaba diciendo en que piensas. - Le contesto Ron desde la cama rodando los ojos.  
- En lo del Gran Comedor - Mintió  
- Tranquilo, mañana sabremos como Dumbledore le dio una patada en el culo ha esos estúpidos mortífagos.  
- O como me despertaron en la noche y me mataron. - Sonrió sarcásticamente Harry.  
- Ja, ja, ja.  
- Sabes, Ginny tiene la piel muy bonita...


End file.
